Diamond Archer
Diamond Archer is a Archer from the Team Diamond of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Genghis Khan is the largest Asian conqueror, creating the largest contiguous empire that has ever existed, occupying most of Asia without creating a single city, and being known as a brutal and fearsome leader. He was born in a nomadic tribe of Mongolia, being the son of the chief of the tribe, whose leaders were defined by the strongest and most imposing of the tribe's men. Temujin was born with five other siblings, and at the age of nine, had an arranged marriage and moved in with his wife's family. At the age of twelve, he returns home, and what he found was the news that his father had been killed by the Tartars, a rival group of the Temujin tribe, who had a non-aggression treaty, but they had poisoned them. his father's food and killed him, and wanting to claim the position of leader, he and his family, which consisted of his five brothers, his mother and his father's ex-wife, were expelled from the tribe and left alone wandering, this time homeless, without food and without mates. They lived a few years in total poverty, living on hunting and donating tribes as they were not seen as a threat by anyone. Begter, the eldest of the brothers, began to exceed the leadership power in his brothers by being the oldest man in the family, as well as claiming his father's former ex-wife as his wife, and consequently Temujin, resentful and with much hatred, eventually killed Begter on a hunt. At age 15, he was captured and enslaved by his father's former allies, but a guard eventually freed Temujin for pure and good deed, and in the future, the guard's son was chosen to serve as one of Temujin's generals. One of the first attempts to rise to power was to ally with his father's sworn half brother, Toghrul, who offered Temujin 20,000 releases when his wife was kidnapped. In this rescue, Temujin involved his childhood friend and sworn brother, Jamukha, but after that happened, the paths of both began to diverge, gradually ending their friendship and creating a rivalry. Jamukha pursued a style of government geared toward an aristocracy, while Temujin to a meritocracy, and with that, Temujin's army began to grow, which startled and overtook Jamukha, who attacked Temujin in battle, defeating him, and Over the next 10 years, Temujin practically disappeared from the map. After 10 years, he returns in a Jin attack on the Tatars, brutally defeating them. Temujin adopted a method that broke with the Mongol tradition because of his system of merit and loyalty, so many of the losers were attributed to their own tribe, causing their own mother to adopt orphaned children and attribute them to their own family. , causing the loyalty of his subjects to grow more and more, thereby strengthening his army with every victory, regardless of the number of casualties. Toghrul, encouraged by one of his sons, relented to commit a murder against Temujin, but he was discovered and defeated. Later Toghrul refused to give one of his daughters to Temujin, and because of this being a disrespect for Mongol traditions, a war broke out. Toghrul allies with Jamukha, but they already had a conflict with each other, and due to the fact that several of his men deserted their forces to ally with Temujin, Toghrul was defeated, and Jamukha escaped during the conflict. Several prisoners of war were taken, and entire tribes were decimated from the map if they did not show total obedience to Temujin, which eventually caused many of these tribes to simply disappear from the map. For several battles, Jamurkha retreated more and more, unable to contain the power of Temujin, who in his main attack used living prisoners to make a human bridge across the gap that separated Temujin's troops from Jamukha's base. just as he used several people as a human shield, an act of utter cruelty and impetuousness. In the end, Jamuka was betrayed by his most loyal generals, but Temujin had his soldiers behead them, as it broke Temujin's main code: the code of loyalty, even if it went to one of his enemies. Scriptures say that Temujin offered forgiveness to Jamukha and that he would be rare, but he refused, saying that there could be no more than two suns in heaven, so he called for an honorable death, while other scriptures say that Jamukha was brutally killed, having the back completely broken. After this conflict, Temujin adopted the name Genghis Khan, having the title Khan, meaning leader or lord, whose literal meaning of Genghis Khan is "lord of the universe." With various conquests, exterminating tribes and conquering others, he succeeded in defeating the Naimans, and thus became the sole ruler of Mongolia. He showed great religious tolerance, where during his campaigns he had contact with various religions, especially Buddhism, Islam, Christianity and Judaism, learning several different moral teachings and lessons, saying that his actions were divine orders. During his confrontation with the Tanguts, he was already over sixty, twice the average age of a normal person at the time, and due to possible injuries, illness or even murder plots, he died, leaving as a last order the total extermination of the Tanguts. Due to his loyalty and impact, the order was fulfilled, and the Tanguts were completely butchered by Genghis Khan's troops, something that can be considered a true genocide. Genghis Khan is regarded as one of, if not the greatest conquerors the world has ever seen, having an empire larger than Alexander the Great, or even the Roman Empire itself, and is also known for being absurdly brutal in his attacks. leaving records in the homes of the millions of dead throughout his life, but his influence and power are things that will never be forgotten, and his tomb, in his own order, was made in an unknown place. Appearance Diamond Archer is an old man, in his fifties. Despite his age, he has a muscular, white-skinned body, several scars on his body, short black hair, but a long, thin ponytail at the nape of his neck, a thin, mottled black mustache, and red eyes. He wears a gold-and-green-and-gold-and-gold-trimmed steel and leather armor, wearing a red silk robe. His armor covers his arms, shoulders, torso, groin, and legs, and on his back he has gold accents and spike-like spikes pointed upwards. Personality He is a cold and calculating man, showing no mercy to anyone who goes against his principles, and is very vindictive, spiteful, angry and cruel, yet extremely intelligent and tactical. He perfectly knows how to remain calm in normally desperate situations, seeking the best way to overcome problems, as well as imposing fear and terror on his enemies just by being present. He is an incredible, charismatic, outstanding and conquering leader, making all those who submit to him have great respect, whether for imposing fear or for being the best person to follow. In battle, he is cruel, merciless, who spares no effort to achieve his goals, sacrificing as many lives as necessary to achieve what he wants. Nevertheless, he does not resist a beautiful girl, being fierce both in battle and in bed, having already had sex with several women in life, having several wives, whom he knows how to treat well, as well as their children, even if putting the respect for him above all else, and ultimately he loves alcohol and constantly eats a lot, having an affection for things related to cooking and food, so that his soldiers have the best possible food, to have the healthiest body to maintain the reputation of fearsome warriors, as well as women in perfect health to breed incredible warriors from birth. Abilities Diamond Archer is an extremely powerful heroic spirit, having qualitative qualifications to be a Grand Archer or Rider due to his immense power. He possesses powerful physical abilities due to his growth in battle and blood, being extremely skilled with bow and arrow, which stems from the reputation of the Mongols as formidable enemies when using bow and arrow on a horse, and adding His ability to increase his physical abilities with a Mad Enhancement while maintaining his sanity makes him comparable to high-class servants only in physical combat. In addition, he has a powerful Imperial Privilege, and guerrilla and combat tactics worthy of a great strategist. He possesses the ability to conquer and dominate, and can literally steal Noble Phantasms from servants killed by him, or acquire powerful allies who are intimidated by his immense and powerful presence. Finally, he is able to fight using firepower and materialize soldiers to assist him in combat. Passive Skills * Riding - A+ * Magic Resistance - EX * Mad Enhancement - EX * Independent Action - A Skills * Mana Burst (Flame) - C : A skill that grants the user the ability to use flames and fire to attack enemies and imbue weapons. Diamond Archer has been known to burn and destroy all that lay ahead in his attacks, burning cities, living people and historic buildings of the time. One of his chief exploits was when his army was smaller than the enemy's, and to pretend to have more men, he gave five of his men five torches to give the impression that he had a larger army. Fire has always been present in his attacks and parts of his destructive strategies, and with this he is able to use this ability, even to a lesser extent. * Imperial Privilege - EX : A Skill given to the most notorious emperors of mankind. Diamond Archer was the greatest Mongol emperor that ever existed, this being the largest contiguous empire in history. His dominion and absolute influence over his empire made him noted by all the great leaders of the world at the time, and made him considered one of the greatest emperors of all time. This Skill gives him the ability to copy and replicate any ability for a short time, at a level comparable to or better than the original user himself, or to improve the skills he already has dramatically. * Immortal Khan - EX : A Skill that represents the glory and unwavering strength of Diamond Archer. He was a great leader and great conqueror, and lived for a long time to a very old time, being seen by his enemies as the devil himself. This Skill represents all his strategist skills, capable of commanding and devising mind-boggling plans that are used in guerrilla tactics that have inspired soldiers to the present day, in addition to his unwavering strength and mind, fighting to the last breath of his life. beyond their unshakable faith, believing that their actions are a divine action. It works as a combination of skills such as charisma, military tactics, insincere, battle continuation, strategist commands, strategist adventures, protection of faith, instinct, natural body and bravery, all in Rank A or higher, giving him the ability to Fight like a Berserker without whom he loses his sanity. Noble Phantasms Diamond Archer has three Noble Phantasms: * Mongol Cavalry Tactics (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - B : The main weapons of a Mongol warrior of the time, which all Mongol children during the rule of Diamond Archer had learned to use since early childhood. These are three weapons of war: Horse, bow and sword, a fusion that combined with combat skills and strategies and a Mongol warrior, made an army unbeatable. The horse is endowed with much endurance and strength, riding for a long time without getting tired. The bow is a composite bow, much more powerful, accurate and easy to use than a long bow of a medieval European knight. The sword was a medium-range sword, thick and very sturdy. The spear is a long, sharp spear with a harpoon-like spear with a golden point. Diamond Archer and all his units have this Noble Phantasm. * Immortal Emperor's Army (Anti-Army Noble Phantasm) - E~A++ : A Noble Phantasm representing the powerful army of Diamond Archer, which has conquered virtually all of Asia in less than sixty years. Diamond Archer is able to summon replicas of Mongol warriors, each with a status and weapons, and as he conquers territories using his third Noble Phantasm, more soldiers he can summon, each suppressed by Diamond Archer's mana, and in total loyalty. the same. The numbers of soldiers start in a few dozen, but as he grows in his domain, his numbers may extend to thousands, or millions of units at once, whose destructive power is absurdly overwhelming due to the numbers and power of the soldiers. All soldiers have Rank D status, endowed with Riding, Instinct, Clarevoyance (Archer), and Battle continuation skills, all in Rank D. Alone are very weak, but together, their power is enormous, and within the territories of Diamond Archer, their status rises to Rank C * Lord of the Universe: Genghis Khan (Anti-World Noble Phantasm) - EX : Diamond Archer's most powerful Noble Phantasm, who embodies his legend of being the greatest Asian conqueror the world has ever seen, owner of the largest adjoining empire of all time. It is about the ability to conquer all that exists, establishing control over whatever territory and whatever it dominates, deciding whether it will be destroyed or not. A constantly active Noble Phantasm that has the effect of getting Diamond Archer to conquer territories and objects that he dominates. basically, when he fights, the moment he imposes himself as the strongest, or the most respectable, a territorial area over his power will be established. The more he can spread this territory, the greater his influence and the greater the accumulation of mana and morale, effects that enable him to create more and more soldiers, and to survive longer, basically becoming more and more hard to kill, tough and with even greater charisma. All those over his domain will be affected over his morale and stature, so that in large territories he will be able to make powerful enemies bow to him only with presence due to stateness and fear imposed, as he increasingly acquires mana and endurance, becoming basically a practically infinite and practically immortal mana being. Finally, it is not restricted to conquering territories, but objects. All the weapons of those he defeats are stored in a spiritual vault which he can use for himself and his soldiers, and all who surrender to him will be part of his army and may be influenced by his power and perhaps , can use other Noble Phantasms from defeated enemies. Because of its immense power, it can make things invincible, or indestructible, capable of being destroyed, even if they are under divine or magical protections, depending on the size of Diamond Archer's domains. Even if he is killed this Noble Phantasm will take effect, only ceasing to exist when the last of 'Diamond Arche'r's soldiers is dead.